


There's nothing I wouldn't give to you

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's fingers slide through the brilliant strands of raven coloured hair laid atop his lap as Zayn subconsciously clenches at the material of Liam's joggers as the pixels on the TV screen flicker bold lashings of white around the room, making Zayn's face just that little bit more angled and defined and also a smidge more perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing I wouldn't give to you

Zayn’s head lay on Liam’s lap, quiff flat and dishevelled as he squirmed to find a comfortable position as he slept, light childlike snores escaping his parted lips and dusting Liam’s thighs in a hot breeze. His jaw slack as his lips twitch in his sleep and his eyelashes flutter as he dreams, hands clenching and unclenching around the material of Liam’s joggers as a small smile dances on his lips.

A single strand of midnight black hair sweeps down to rest on the bridge of Zayn’s nose, making it scrunch in disgust despite his sub consciousness and squirm in his slumber as he tries to rid himself of it. Docile noses slip past his lips as he sleeps, sending vibrations to Liam’s thigh making him smile dopily and stroke his fingers through Zayn’s hair, pushing the aggravating strand from his face causing Zayn to sigh happily. Liam’s fingers thread themselves through the smooth silky strands, scratching at Zayn’s scalp, making him purr into Liam’s thighs and nuzzle deeper into the grey material.

“And you said I was like a cat, Boo Bear, look at them.” Harry coos as he buries his head in the crook of my neck, breath light on my skin. I squeeze his hand and smile down into his emerald eyes before dropping my mouth to his, as he grins below my lips.  
“I love you.” I whisper as I break away and pull him into my side, twisting my fingers in the shirt hiding his smooth skin.  
“Love you too, Boo.” He squeezes my hand back before setting his eyes back on the screen of the TV, settling back into the film displayed on the pixels before I hear his breathing even out and feel him slump further into my side, indicating he’s asleep. 

I smile softly down at his sleeping form, face smushed into my side, fingers clenched around my own. I turn to my left as I feel another sleeping form settle on my waist and am met by the shallow breathing of Niall, face illuminated by the flashes of light from the film, catching the blonde tips of his hair, wild underneath the beanie he stole from Harry earlier. “C’mon, Nialler” I rub at his shoulder, partially waking him from his sleep, blue eyes wide but not awake as he lifts himself from the sofa and trudges to the bunks, feet heavy as he pads along the floor before the springs from his bunk creak, indicating he got there before passing out.

The screen goes dark as tiny lines of white writing scroll down the screen showing the titles, “Night, Li.” I lift Harry in my arms as he mumbles in his sleep, “C’mon Hazza Bear, bedtime.”  
“Night Lou.” Liam’s eyes flicker to my own before falling back on Zayn’s sleeping form in his lap, a gentle smile on his lips, “Sleep well.” Harry starts to huff in his sleep, nosing into my shirt as his curls fall into his face.   
“You too Li, you too.” A soft, knowing smile falls on his lips as he glances at Harry, hands caressing the back of Zayn’s neck as I tiptoe to the bunks and set Harry down on his bed before passing out on my own bunk to the sound of Liam mumbling sweet nothings to a sleeping Zayn as he carries him to the bunks and sets him down with a hushed, “Love you.” before jumping into his own bed and allowing sleep to take him away to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, comments good and bad are greatly appreciated


End file.
